An afternoon full of surprises
by Rosesareforever
Summary: One-Shot:Elena wants to give Damon a Christmas he'll never forget by decorating the house and cheering him up a bit… well, he'll certainly never forget!Rated M for a reason!


**Summary: Elena wants to give Damon a Christmas he'll never forget by decorating the house and cheering him up a bit… well, he'll certainly never forget!**

**This is a part of the holiday author2author exchange on Livejournal.** **This prompt was written by _petrova39_. Hopefully you'll like it! **

**Prompt: Caroline ropes Elena into helping her decorate the Salvatore Boarding House to cheer up Damon who seems all against the festive holiday of Christmas. At the last minute Caroline cancels, but Elena is already there hanging mistletoe and holly and putting up Christmas lights. It can go anywhere you want from here, as long as it involves Damon catching her and smut ensues. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the vampire diaries. **

* * *

><p><strong>An afternoon full of surprises <strong>

"Oh come on Elena, don't be such a pain in the ass! You know it's the perfect idea," the blond told her best friend, looking at her with puppy dog eyes. In order for her plan to succeed she just had to convince Elena.

She knew her best friend needed a little help to finally admit her feelings for a certain blue eyed vampire. So of course, she had to help her and figure out a plan to bring them closer together. Otherwise Elena would just keep running around like a chicken, too scared to actually be honest with him and with herself.

"It could work, but I'm not sure if it's a good idea, Care," the brunette answered her. Caroline wanted to decorate the entire Boarding House in order to cheer Damon up a bit. He didn't seem to like the holidays and the blond vampire desperately wanted to change that.

"Why not? What's there not to like? He'll have two incredibly hot girls decorating his house while he watches," she winked, smiling wickedly.

"You know he doesn't like it when you plan something behind his back. I'm sure there's a good reason why he doesn't want to celebrate Christmas," Elena told her friend. Of course she wanted to cheer Damon up, he seemed rather unhappy, but that didn't mean she had to follow Caroline's orders.

"I'm sure he has, but come on, how mad could he possibly be at us for decorating that morbid place and putting on a nice Christmas tree? It looks so empty and boring, while the holidays are all about spending time with your family in a _cozy_ place? That big pile of bricks looks anything _but_ cozy," Caroline objected. It was true the boarding house could use some serious decorating. How could you even spend the holidays in an empty house, all alone?

"I know, but…" Elena tried, but her friend interrupted her.

"No 'buts' Lena, we are going to decorate the place whether you like it or not," she told her firmly, not accepting a _no_ for an answer.

* * *

><p>Today was the big day, Caroline and Elena would be spending the entire afternoon decorating the boarding house. She still didn't know why she had let her friend convince her to do this, but there was no going back anymore, a promise is a promise.<p>

It was almost noon now; she had to help Bonnie first, with the Christmas fundraiser. Normally Caroline would come and pick her up so she had enough time to change clothes before they went to decorate the place, but it looked like her friend was awfully late.

She looked at her watch again, shaking her head. How was it even possible that her friend would forget something important like that?

"I can give you a ride to the boarding house if you want," Bonnie spoke, walking towards her impatient friend. "I'm driving to Lucy's this afternoon, so it's on my way over there," she told her smiling. The witch didn't really like the Salvatore brothers – and that was an understatement – but she knew this was important to Elena.

"You're sure?" Elena asked carefully. She knew Bonnie didn't like their plan to decorate the place. She thought it was ridiculous to do something good for a vampire, since they were _evil_ monsters.

"It's no problem for me, though what are you going to do with your outfit? I mean, you look kinda _exposed_ in your Santa Helper suit. They certainly wanted to attract men into donating money this year. I can't remember the last time we ever had to wear something like this," Bonnie remarked, looking down at her outfit with disgust. "I told Mss. Carol I wouldn't wear this dress next year."

"You're such a prude, Bonn," she smiled, winking at her friend. "Although you're right, the dresses are indeed a bit shorter than last year and the décolleté is deeper," she agreed.

"A bit? An awful lot I'll say. I usually don't wear something like this," the witch said, rolling her eyes.

"So back to the real problem, I'll text Caroline to pick up my clothes at home. I'm sure she'll bring them with her," Elena answered, avoiding a discussion with Bonnie. She really wasn't in the mood to fight over a stupid suit. After all, the fundraiser was over already, so there was absolutely no raison to go on and on over what they had to wear.

"Good," her friend said calmly, walking towards her car in the parking lot. Elena followed her in silence, not really knowing what to say. Over the past year so many things had happened and she felt like there was a huge distance between Bonnie and her. Of course they had made up their former problems and they were still close friends, but it was different. They were both more grown up thanks to everything what happened. No more pillow fights and sleepovers, talking about boys and watching romantic movies.

After a few minutes they arrived at the Salvatore Boarding House and Bonnie gave her a quick hug before Elena stepped out of the car. "Have a nice Christmas tomorrow," her friend told her.

"Aren't you coming back home? I thought we'd spend Christmas together with our entire gang," she asked not fully understanding what Bonnie meant.

"I'm sorry, but I think I'm going to stay over at Lucy's. I still haven't decided what to do about my relationship with Jeremy and I don't want to ruin your Christmas by fighting with your brother. I think it's better to put some distance between us, maybe that way I'll figure out what I want," Bonnie told her. She wasn't mad or anything, she just needed some time to think things through.

"Are you sure? I mean, you can spend the holidays with us, I'm sure no one would mind," Elena told her. This was quite unexpected, she had been planning on spending the holidays with her friends and family, all of them – at least the ones that were still alive.

"Yeah, I'm sure. Don't worry about me, Lena, I'll be fine. Just have fun," she answered, letting out a sigh.

"Okay then, see you next week, I guess?" Elena spoke, a bit confused.

Bonnie didn't answer her, she just nodded her head before starting the engine and driving off the driveway. Elena stayed frozen on the ground until she couldn't see her friend's car anymore. Disappointed, she turned around and walked towards the boarding house. She hadn't planned on spending time apart from her friend, which made her feel bad. She'd never spend the holidays without everyone she loved close to her.

When she walked into the house her bad mood quickly disappeared, she was going to have fun these days whether it was with or without Bonnie. Seeing the boxes full of Christmas decorations that Caroline had put there early in the morning standing in front of her, she smiled and started putting the Christmas lights in the tree and decorated it with beautiful crimson red baubles.

After another ten minutes she started to get worried and quickly took her cell phone out of her handbag; where the hell was Caroline? There was just no way she'd be able to put this off by herself. She let out a relieved breath when she saw she got a text message from her friend, only to let out a cry in frustration when she read the message.

_I'm so sorry, Lena. I can't make it today. My mom got the flu and I have to take care of her. Xoxo C._

That was great, just great. Although it didn't matter if Caroline had a good excuse or not, what mattered was the fact that she was at the boarding house all alone, decorating the place in her tiny Santa Helper suit, with no one to drive her home to change.

Well, there was nothing else she could do but go on and finish what she started. At least Damon would be in a better mood if he would see her; a shiver went through her when she thought about his blue eyes roaming over her body from head to toe. He'd be going crazy if he saw her in an outfit like this. Bonnie had been right, this dress was way too short and exposing…but it was too late to freak out about this now.

Deciding that worrying wouldn't help she started searching for a ladder so she could put the last few baubles in the tree, otherwise she couldn't reach the top cause it was too high.

* * *

><p>After an entire morning off helping Caroline out, Damon was glad he finally arrived home. He still couldn't believe he let Caroline, the vampire Barbie, convince him to help her decorate her house, but since he didn't have other plans, he gave in, deciding that spending some time with the chattering woman was better than spending the holidays all alone in a big empty house.<p>

Caroline had wanted to surprise her mother, since they were growing closer. He had even helped Caroline cook dinner, since the blond couldn't do it by herself. It was funny how only a year ago, he would've been laughing his ass off if someone would've told him he would spend a day helping out the exuberating baby vamp. He wasn't a good guy, although, loving Elena had turned him into a big softie; fate could be so cruel sometimes.

When he stepped outside the car, he immediately picked up the soft noises coming from inside the boarding house, which was weird since no one was supposed to be home. He let out a chuckle, deciding to surprise whoever came to visit him and walked inside as silently as he could.

By the time he closed the front door behind him, he already knew who was inside. He was able to recognize Elena's heartbeat from a distance and he was sure it was her. Although it did surprise him, what the hell was she doing here? Shouldn't she be home, cooking dinner for her friends and family?

Walking into the living room he let out a soft growl – not loud enough for her to hear with the Christmas music that was echoing through the entire house. She was looking ridiculously hot in her short – way too short – dress, standing on a ladder to decorate the den. He had to do everything in his power not to look under the skirt of her dress. Damn, what the hell was she doing here, looking delicious like that? Oh lord, he was already hard as a rock only from watching her sexy ass, he could only _imagine_ how it must feel like to actually touch her.

'Cut it out man,' he told himself. There was no way Elena would ever let him touch her like that. Although he couldn't stop wondering what the hell she was doing there, all dressed up in a Santa helper suit. He just had no control over the tiny spark burning in his heart.

With a smirk across his lips he walked towards the ladder and stopped just underneath her, deciding to make his presence known.

"Hello Elena," his velvet voice drew out.

Still decorating the tree, Elena hadn't noticed a thing, so when she heard his voice she shrieked and lost her balance. Luckily Damon was standing underneath the ladder and with his swift reflexes he easily caught her in his arms. "If I had known you would jump me like this, I would've come home a lot sooner," he smirked, looking down at her. Trying to keep his eyes on hers making sure he wouldn't go on staring at her body. Damn, she just looked too hot in that suit.

"Jesus Damon! You scared me!" she exclaimed, her cheeks bright red from embarrassment. He wasn't supposed to be home already, she still hadn't finished decorating the place. Although that wasn't why she was embarrassed, here she was, lying in his arms practically naked. Like her dress wasn't short enough already, it crept up even higher, while Damon's fingers were softly stroking the exposed flesh of her thigh. He probably didn't realize he was doing so, but Elena's skin was on fire. She couldn't remember the last time she felt this hot.

Her eyes locked with his, making her blood boil, his pupils had darkened a few shades and she could see the raw lust reflecting in them. She slowly touched his cheek, caressing it with the back of her palm. It was like someone had put a spell on them, she was totally lost in the depth of his eyes. For a moment, she'd forgotten about everything else and all she could think about was him.

Very slowly, giving her time to pull away, Damon lowered his head to close the remaining distance between their lips, still holding her in his arms. To his surprise, she didn't pull away, instead she was the one who started the kiss by throwing her arms around his neck and pulling him closer to her body, pushing her lips against his.

Fireworks exploded when their lips touched and he greedily kissed her back with all the passion he had in him. When she let out a soft moan, he used the opportunity to push his tongue between her lips and explore her mouth for the first time, tasting her, savoring her.

He couldn't remember ever tasting something so divine in his life; she was simply amazing. Carefully not to break the spell, he put her on the couch. Surprising him, Elena took control by pushing him down, smiling at him wickedly. She just loved being on top.

She didn't know where this came from or why she was kissing him in the first place, but it felt right. It felt amazing. So instead of starting to worry about what exactly what she was doing – like she normally would – she just kept kissing him like there was no tomorrow.

He normally didn't let anyone dominate him, but with Elena, everything was just…different. So when she pushed him down and kept kissing him, he let her. Never in his life he had felt this good, it felt amazing kissing her, he knew for sure he'd become addicted to her taste if he wasn't already. It should be illegal for anyone to taste so delicious.

When she let out a husky growl, his new slogan in life became 'fuck going slow!' and he started to pull at the straps on her back, within seconds she was left in nothing but a pair of panties and a transparent red bra. She looked good enough to eat and he let out a growl, his cock making another twitch, now begging for attention.

While she was usually pretty shy when it came to standing in nothing but her underwear before a man, she felt more desirable than ever noticing the way Damon was ogling her _like that_, clearly enjoying the view. He was looking at her like she was the most beautiful woman in the world which made her body react immediately.

Her breaths came out erratically while the blood was rushing through her veins; her body felt like it was on fire. She desperately needed Damon to touch her, to mark her as his. Without thinking any further she started to pull off his clothes, as quickly as humanly possible. In less than a minute they were both left in nothing but their underwear.

In the meantime, Damon had started to leave a trail of wet kisses down her throat, leaving tiny bite marks along the way, while his right hand had massaged her breast. She let out a moan of pure satisfaction, closing her eyes. "More," she demanded; her voice husky and breathless.

He'd never heard a more beautiful sound and he immediately reacted by changing their positions so she was now lying underneath him instead of the other way around. He quickly unclasped her bra and slightly pinched her nipples before taking one of them in his mouth, sucking on it.

"Fuck," she moaned, her hand now pulling at his hair and pushing his mouth even closer to her body. If he had been just human, she probably would've hurt him, but he was not and he could handle it. He never thought she would be such a minx, though it was a very nice surprise. He loved that she was a little wild cat between the sheets.

After giving both her breasts the attention they needed, his mouth slowly slid lower, leaving hot, wet kisses down her abdomen, while cupping her sex with his left hand. The cry that left her lips, turned him on even more and he decided to give her exactly what she wanted by closing his mouth around her clit and sucking it into his mouth.

Elena was now trembling in pleasure, her body sweating, her breaths coming out in short gasps. Never in her eighteen years of living she'd experienced something quite like that, something so intense. Nobody had ever been able to set her body on fire like Damon did, to make her scream this loud and beg for more.

When he started pumping his fingers in and out of her wet heat, she thought she would lose it. Her head started to spin and she could feel her orgasm coming closer, almost there but still out of reach. Her moans became even louder and she was practically screaming his name. By the time she reached her first release her body was shaking violently, her eyes rolling in the back of her head in pleasure.

Damon watched her in appreciation while she recovered from her earth shattering orgasm. He never thought it would be possible to love her more than he already did, but he knew that, seeing her now, all content and satisfied, made him fall in love with her all over again.

After a few minutes she came down from her high and looked up at Damon smiling. He was watching her silently, the intensity and love in his eyes keeping her hypnotized. It made her feel special, though she felt like she had enough foreplay and all she wanted to do was take the lead. By changing their positions so she was now on top of him again. She smiled at him wickedly while she positioned herself over his erection, though before she let him glide inside of her, she leaned in and whispered: "I'm going to give you a Christmas you'll never forget," and with that she guided him inside of her, moaning loudly once he filled her completely.

He would certainly never forget this evening, hell he'll even _love_ the holidays from now on. She was so fucking tight, she felt amazing around his cock, her walls squeezing him so hard it was almost painful, though he enjoyed every second of it.

When her body had adjusted to his size, she started to move, slowly riding him. She threw her head back and let out a loud moan when his hand found her clit and started massaging it in small circles. She quickly speeded up the pace, her need becoming too much to bear, her nails now digging into his chest.

He had to do everything in his power not to take control, pin her against a wall and fuck her brains out. She felt so good, so fucking amazing that it become hard to let be the one in control. The demon inside of him was fighting him, ready to explode, his fangs now popping out.

Elena brushed her hair aside, exposing her neck when she saw the dark veins underneath his eyes. She knew he wanted to bite her and tonight she would give him everything he desired – all of her – even her blood.

"Take me, Damon," she whispered seductively. She was so close now; she knew he had to be too. According to Caroline a bite during sex felt amazing and helped to increase your pleasure, so now was the perfect timing.

"Now, Damon," she hissed, her walls already tightening around him. He would never be able to deny her anything so he did exactly what she asked for and started nibbling at her neck before finally his fangs pierced through her skin.

She never thought she would ask a vampire to bite her, though at the moment it felt like the right thing to do. I was a huge turn on to know that her blood would soon be flowing through his veins. When she finally felt his fangs piercing her skin, she let out a loud moan; it felt amazing, she didn't even feel the pain. The feeling was simply indescribable. Another mind-blowing orgasm washed over her, sending her straight to the moon and back.

It took her a lot longer than the first time recover and by the end of it she felt totally numb and satisfied. Her eyes were closed while her breaths were still quite erratic. She could feel Damon brush away a lock of hair and she opened her eyes, smiling at the handsome creature in front of her. "That was amazing," she whispered, caressing his cheek, looking him deeply in the eye. "I wish we could stay like this forever," she added softly. She didn't even know why she had kept her feelings for him buried for so long. She never expected her feelings for him to be so powerful, so strong and incredible, but they were and they were about to burst out.

"We can, all you have to do is say the words," he told her just as softly, planting a kiss on top of her head. He didn't know what just happened between them, though he'd never felt happier in his life, having her in his arms, looking content and satisfied… it was perfect.

"_I love you_," she answered him unexpectedly, making his eyes widen. "I choose you!" she ended before pulling him into a passionate kiss. She didn't know when things suddenly changed, though they had and that was all that mattered. She wouldn't let go of him, not tonight, not ever. Not now she knew just how perfect they were together.

Neither of them would _ever_ forget this afternoon full of surprises; some things are just too good to ever forget.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading! I hope you all enjoyed it! Please leave me a review and let me know what you think!<strong>

**xoxo**


End file.
